Si Om
by AmIAlive28
Summary: "Tau enggak? Om antar-jemputnya Kurahashi itu terduga pedo!" Begitu kata Rio pada teman-temannya. Kemudian ia dan Karma mendapat hasil penyelidikan (yang sebenernya bukan penyelidikan) yang luar biasa.
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

Si Om

.

WARNING! OOC, gaje...penistaan karakter.

.

"Tau enggak? Om antar-jemputnya Kurahashi itu terduga pedo!"

Siswi-siswi satu gerumbulan cengo. Enggak paham barusan ngomong apa. Bahasa Rio barusan terlalu tinggi untuk mereka. Maklum, mereka hanya murid SD biasa, bukan murid perguruan tinggi jurusan bahasa semacam Rio. Eh, tapi enggak harus jadi orang jurusan bahasa sih buat ngerti arti pedo.

"Pedo itu apa sih?" Okano mengerjapkan matanya, bergantian menatap teman-temannya dan Rio yang sedang tepuk jidat sekarang.

"Apa, ya..." Megu menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Aku juga enggak tau, tapi aku sering liat di TV... Waktu aku tanya Mama jawabnya 'orang jahat' gitu."

"Pedo itu orang dewasa yang suka anak kecil."

Karma tiba-tiba datang, berdiri di sebelah Rio. "Kata Kak Asano sih gitu, yang anak kelas 5 itu lho."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. "Nyeremin, dong," kata Rinka. Ia duduk anteng, sambil membaca buku cerita bergambar sementara yang lainnya memakan bekal.

"MASALAHNYA AKU SATU ANTAR-JEMPUT SAMA KURAHASHI."

Rio gebrak meja, kotak bekal Okano nyaris jatuh dan terbuang percuma. "Lho, jadi Barneynya—" Rinka batal berkata-kata. Megu kaget, dan sontak menatap Rio.

"Kalo gitu ga usah bilang kalo itu antar-jemputnya Kurahashi napa."

"T-Terus gimana? Rio-chan mau berhenti ikut antar-jemput?" tanya Megu khawatir, masih sambil memakan _yakisaba_ -nya.

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayahku sibuk di kantor, Mama juga kerja... Saudaraku enggak ada yang tinggal di kota ini, jadi..." Ia menunduk, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dengan dramatis.

"Tenanglah." Secara dramatis pula, Karma menarik lengan Rio. Rio menengadah, menatap Karma. "Aku akan membantumu."

"ECIECIECIE—" Kemudian Rinka yang rame sendiri dibekep sama Okano dan Megu.

.

.

"Loh, kok ada Karma?" tanya Isogai, ketua kelas 3-1 yang kebetulan satu antar-jemput dengan Rio. "Mau main ke rumahnya Rio, ya?"

Karma mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Rio untuk agak menggeser tubuhnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. "Iya, Kak. Katanya ada hantu di rumahnya."

Isogai manggut-manggut. Karma bisa melihat kalau semua murid di antar-jemput ini memasang wajah pucat. Kira-kira ada sembilan murid yang ikut, termasuk ia dan Rio. "Kamu dianter pertama? Kedua? Keti—"

"Terakhir."

Karma pucet. Jujur, keadaan di dalam mobil ini lebih mengerikan daripada game slend*ina yang dimainkannya. OH TENTU mengerikan untuk ukuran anak SD sepertinya, meski otak kelewat jenius. Dan berandal.

Kemudian si supir masuk.

"Lah, kok—" Sepertinya Karma kenal. Meski memakai topi, ia bisa mengenalinya dari rambut pirang yang menyembul keluar dari topinya. Namun ia tetap diam karena belum berani menyatakan apa-apa sebelum ada bukti.

"Rio, Rio." Karma menepuk pundak Rio. "Kok kamu bisa nuduh dia itu pedo?"

Rio, masih dengan wajah pucatnya, menjawab, "H-Habisnya, kalo aku turun mesti dia ikut nganter."

"SEREM." Yang lain ikut menyahut, kebetulan serempak. Kemudian kembali sunyi.

.

.

Tibalah giliran Rio. Terakhir, seperti yang dikatakannya. Ia turun pertama, Karma menyusul di belakangnya. Kemudian ada si supir di belakang Karma. Karma membalikkan badan.

"Pak, ada apa ya?"

Si supir terdiam sejenak. "Nganter pulang, kan?"

"Lah kok malah balik nanya?"

"Kamu sendiri balik nanya, kan?"

Enggak ada habisnya. Rio malah tambah ketakutan, karena Karma yang ngulur waktu malah membuat waktunya yang seharusnya bersama si supir bertambah banyak. "Karma, ayok ah—"

Kemudian si supir melepas topinya. Dan kacamatanya. Dan semua cengo. Termasuk Maehara yang melongok keluar jendela dari lantai dua.

"AYAH NGAPAIN."

.

 **~END~**

.

...inikisahseram,jangandibaca. #kurangaajar

Enggak sempet ngedit jadi kalo ada yang salah taruh di review yha..

Tertanda,

Maicchi

(Kembali datang dengan ff yang gaje)

.

 **~OMAKE~**

.

"Tuh kan bener, ini ayahnya Rio. Sore, Om." Karma menyapa, si Om hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ganti menatap Rio.

"Sore, Rio."

"Kamu siapa saya ga kenal dah."

"Yah Rio-nya ngambek, ya."

"Daripada itu, Om, Om ngapain ganti profesi dari tukang jagal jadi supir antar-jemput?" Karma menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Si Om meringis. "Habis, katanya supir antar-jemputnya Rio pedo, jadi demi keamanan dan keselamatan—"

"GAK SADAR KALO ELU YANG TERTUDUH PEDO."

Kemudian si Om yang berinisial R.E itu mingkem.

.

.

Siapa hayo bapaknya Rio sama Maehara? #tendang


End file.
